


Can't Take Back All Her Regrets

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [35]
Category: Hanson (Band), Michelle Branch (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Hospitals, Kissing, Love Confessions, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie has some regrets about going to Tulsa with Taylor but Zac seems to help her forget them for awhile.





	Can't Take Back All Her Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: First Kiss  
> Prompt: Double take

Natalie nervously chewed on her lip as she sat in the hospital waiting room by herself. Not missing the fact that people kept giving her double takes, like they were surprised that she was here or surprised that Taylor had the audacity to bring her to Oklahoma when his wife had just given birth to their first child.

In all honesty she was surprised she had agreed so readily and now as she sat here alone, Taylor back in the room with his wife and his new daughter, Natalie kept asking herself why she had come.

She didn't belong here no matter how much Taylor had wanted her here. No matter how much he claimed he couldn't have done this without her, she should have made him. She should have taken one look at the wedding band on his finger and known this was a horrible idea. 

"Natalie," Diana said bringing her out of her thoughts and Natalie blushed, not even having realized that Diana had moved to sit down beside her. "Isaac and Zac are going to head to the house. Do you want to go with them?" she questioned and Natalie wasn't stupid. She knew Diana wasn't really asking her.

No, Diana was telling her to go because Diana knew she shouldn't be here either. If she stayed much longer Michelle would find out and so far she hadn't because thankfully none of Michelle's family were here though she had overheard Diana and Walker talking and she knew they were flying in.

They'd be here eventually and if they saw Natalie there was no way they'd keep it from Michelle and the last thing the happy new mom needed was the news that her husband had been out of town cheating on her. That he'd brought the ex he had cheated with back to Tulsa with him and that he may choose his ex over his wife in the end.

That was something that should be held off for later, if it happened so Natalie only nodded her head as she looked around the waiting room for Isaac and Zac. Not surprised when she saw them already standing at the entrance and waiting on her.

"Yeah," she told Diana with a fake smile. "I'll go with them," she said before standing up and heading to where they were at.

Having to look away when she saw the look Isaac gave her. Like he was disgusted with her and what she had done with his brother. It wasn't like she could blame him but she hated seeing someone look at her like that. It only made her shame worse.

*****

Leaving the bathroom after she had showered and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of boxers that Zac loaned her once they had made it to the Hanson Family home, Natalie made her way to the guest bedroom, nearly jumping at the sight of Zac.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," she told him watching as he looked up at her sheepishly. "Figured you'd be off playing some video games in your room."

Zac laughed as he moved to lean against one of the pillows on her bed, Natalie letting herself move to sit beside him and getting comfortable.

"I would have been but I got off the phone with Kate and she wanted me to check up on you."

"Of course she did," Natalie sighed because Kate was a good friend who had warned her this was a bad idea. "She told us this was a bad idea."

Zac once again laughed and Natalie smiled softly when she heard a tiny snort leave him, "Of course she did cause Kate knows best, right?" he asked her and Natalie sensed the sarcasm there. Knew it was there because Kate tried to mother Zac at times more than being his girlfriend.

Natalie figured that would be enough to drive anyone insane and maybe deep down on some level she got why Zac and Kate were so on and off. She understood why Zac got fed up with Kate because she too sometimes got fed up with her as well.

Kate sometimes did the same things to her that she did to Zac and it was annoying as fuck.

"Oh yes, Kate always knows right," Natalie retorted with just as much sarcasm. "But this time I think she was truly right. This was a bad idea."

"Then why did you come if it was such a bad idea?" Zac questioned her and there was genuine curiosity in his voice.

Natalie knew he wasn't asking that just to mock her. He really wanted to know why she had come when she knew it was wrong.

"Because Taylor needed me here and it's as simple as that," she confessed hating her words because they proved how pathetic she was. "I love him and he needed me here so I came."

"He's not worth it," Zac told her and his honesty surprised her because she had never heard that much honesty from him. He'd always been the boy who idolized Taylor and now here he was speaking ill of him and telling Natalie that Taylor wasn't worthy of her love.

She knew that herself, after all Taylor had cheated on her so many times and with more than just Michelle, though Michelle had been the one to get pregnant, not the others.

But she hoped maybe he'd change, that if she gave him another chance he could be worthy of her love.

"You deserve better than him," Zac spoke in her silence and Natalie knew she shouldn't be but his words made her angry. Angry enough that she moved from the bed and looked down at him with a glare.

"And what right do you have to tell me this?" she asked him with a sigh knowing she didn't need to let her anger out on him but she was. "You're just some silly boy who has never been properly in love and you're just settling for my best friend," she snapped and the moment the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Her regret growing when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I may be some silly boy," Zac said as he finally stood up the hurt look staying on his face. "But I know what love is because I feel it for you," he muttered out and his words made Natalie pause.

Her eyes locking with his as it seemed both of them were rendered silent by his admission of loving her.

"You love me?" Natalie asked him finally willing up her courage after a few too many beats of silence, not sure the silence was one she liked right now.

Nodding his head Zac looked away from her then, "I've had a crush on you ever since the day I saw you backstage," he confessed softly like he was ashamed. "Then the more I got to know you thanks to you dating Taylor and me dating Kate, god Natalie I've fallen in love with you when I should be in love with Kate. So yes, I know what proper love is and if Taylor loved you he wouldn't have cheated. If he loved you he'd have left Michelle even if our parents did pressure him into it because I would have done it if I were him. Then again if I were him I wouldn't have cheated on you."

Swallowing hard at Zac's words Natalie felt tears going down her cheek and she wasn't sure why she was crying. If it was because of his words or because of the stress of the situation Taylor had put her in and that she had allowed herself to be put in because he loved him.

"Zac..." she sighed out not even sure what to say. "I don't know what to say," she shrugged deciding honesty was best here, so Zac wouldn't think she was being rude.

"Don't say anything," Zac said as he walked to where Natalie was and Natalie shut her eyes as she felt Zac wipe away her tears, his fingers calloused slightly and she knew it was from his drum use.

That or from too many hours spent playing video games.

"I know you'll never love me back. Not when you're in love with Taylor, who doesn't deserve your love."

Not saying anything Natalie opened her eyes as she looked at Zac and before she could second guess herself she was moving in, letting her lips crash against his in a kiss that was far from chaste. Her hands going to rest on the hem of his shirt as her body moved into his.

Her eyes falling shut only when she felt his arms around her waist. His lips soon moving with hers as he responded to the kiss with a hunger that surprised her and she couldn't help but wonder how long he had wanted this.

Just a simple chance to kiss her.

Pulling away from the kiss she looked up at him as she caught her breath, a blush now present on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for what I said to you," she told him and as she spoke she made no effort to move away from him. Instead she let her forehead rest against his softly. "I want to show you how sorry I am."

"And how do you plan to do that Nat?" Zac questioned her with such a boyish innocence.

An innocence that made her throb between her legs in ways she hadn't expected too.

"Take your clothes off," Natalie told him not even answering his question but as he looked at her, a blush forming on his own cheeks, she knew he understood what she meant.

Zac looked away from her then all sheepish and shy and it only made the throbbing between Natalie's legs grow. "Are you sure?" he asked her once he finally looked back at her.

Natalie nodded her head as she moved away from him then. Her own hands moving to take off the clothes she borrowed from him and as she undressed she felt his eyes on her as he too took his clothes off. Natalie not missing the way he almost looked like he wanted to hide once he was naked, his stomach being sucked in some and she couldn't help the frown.

He didn't have to hide his bodily flaws from her.

Once they were both naked Natalie only gave Zac a smile before walking to the bed and after he followed her, sitting down beside her, she let her legs fall open. Smirking when she heard him take in a breath.

"You like what you see?" Natalie asked him as her voice dropped. Her hand moving between her legs as she began to rub at her own flesh.

"Y..yeah," Zac muttered out his voice catching slightly and Natalie couldn't help but smile more when she saw his blush grow. His hand going to his cock which he began to stroke almost in time with Natalie's own hand movements.

"Can you touch me?" Natalie asked him as she let her hand slip away from herself. "I want you to touch me Zac."

Zac visibly swallowed hard and Natalie swore that some of his blush seemed to drain from his cheeks and she knew then, in that instant that he and Kate had never done this.

Zac was so inexperienced in sex or the female body and she'd most likely be the first girl he got to touch like this in a sexual manner and it did nothing to kill her arousal. It only seemed to heighten just slightly.

"You and Kate have never done this have you?" Natalie questioned before she could stop herself and her words came out as more of a statement than a question really.

She knew in her gut they hadn't.

Zac shook his head as he moved closer to her, his hand falling off his cock then and Natalie saw he was finally at full hardness. "No," he answered sounding almost ashamed. "I've wanted to do more but all Kate is okay with is kissing and me occasionally copping a feel under her shirt."

"Then I'll teach you what to do," Natalie told him as she reached for his hand, putting it between her legs then and letting out a small moan at how good his calloused fingers felt on her bare flesh. "Do you trust me?"

When Zac nodded his head Natalie leaned in to kiss him softly, her hand guiding his as she began to rub at herself again. Loving the way it felt when he bit down on her lip hard as she made his hand explore her pussy. The lips already feeling sensitive and a wetness already gathered on them.

A wetness that only seemed to grow the more she let his hand rub at her lips.

After a while of just having Zac rub at the outside of her pussy, Natalie deepened the kiss as she guided two of his fingers inside of her. Feeling it as Zac seemed to hesitate in the kiss then and she pulled away, looking at him with a smile of encouragement then.

"You can do this Zac," she reassured him her words soft as she began to move his fingers in and out of her in a nice rhythm. Her hips occasionally rocking up in time with his fingers. "I want you to do this," she told him doing her best not to think that she shouldn't want that.

He was still dating Kate and this could hurt her if she knew and god this would definitely hurt Taylor even if it shouldn't since he was married to Michelle.

Closing her eyes Natalie pulled away from the kiss as she let her hand leave Zac's now and she was surprised at how easy it seemed he could keep his fingers moving without her helping him and as she let her hips continue to move with his fingers she knew then that no matter how reserved he had seemed at first that he had grown to like what they were doing.

He wanted this just as much as she did, hell he had probably jerked off to thoughts of doing this with her before. Especially if he was telling the truth about being in love with her and she didn't doubt him.

There was a sincerity to his words and the way he had looked when he said it that she knew it was the truth.

It was only when she felt her orgasm starting to come that Natalie let her hand go back to Zac's. Guiding his fingers to her clit where she showed him how to rub her the way she liked and it was only a few seconds of that before she was coming undone. Her body trembling as her orgasm came.

Her head seeming to fall farther back as she smiled a true genuine smile. The first time since arriving in Tulsa it seemed all her worries had faded and it was because of Zac and what she'd let him do to her.

Opening her eyes Natalie moved her head back up, letting her had fall away from Zac's again and not long after he moved his hand off her. Natalie not sure why she felt empty without the contact of his skin on hers. It wasn't a feeling she had expected to get from Zac.

But he had given her that and now, well, now she wanted to return the favor.

"Can I jerk you off?" Natalie asked him deciding to be blunt about it and she had to admit, it was comical the way his eyes grew at her words. She'd taken him by surprise with her bluntness.

"You don't have too. I can do it myself."

"I want too though, so can I?"

When Zac nodded after she had asked again Natalie let her hand reach out, wrapping it around his cock softly and the moan he let out as her hand went around him was almost sinful.

She wanted to hear more moans like that from him, which was what propelled her to keep moving her hand on his cock.

*****

Looking at Zac after they were both cleaned up Natalie furrowed her brows because once again she was at a loss of what to say. 

"I know what you're thinking," Zac told her as he got redressed, Natalie sitting down on the guest bed because she was already dressed again. "You're thinking how this was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened even if you wanted to show me you were sorry for lashing out at me."

Laughing Natalie shook her head, "I wasn't thinking that even if you are right that it was a mistake and it probably shouldn't have happened," she sighed wishing she hadn't let her sexual libido do the thinking for her when it came to showing him she was sorry. "I was thinking that I don't really know what to say."

"So does this mean things will be awkward between us?" Zac asked her and Natalie heard a sense of fear in his voice. Like he was afraid it would be mean that and he didn't want it.

Of course he wouldn't because of his crush on her.

"I don't know," Natalie admitted with another sigh. "I hope not, I don't want that. I think I just have to come to terms with the fact that I'm a shitty friend who just betrayed my best friend...and I betrayed Taylor too," she added on knowing she shouldn't feel guilt for that still. Not when Taylor was still married to Michelle.

They could never have a commitment when he was married to Michelle and therefore she hadn't cheated on him but he claimed to love her more than his wife and Natalie foolishly hoped he'd leave her now that it seemed he had courage or some courage anyway.

After all it took balls to bring her here to Tulsa or even ask her to come but well things depended now on how Taylor felt with his baby being born. It had to be more real to him now the situation both he and Michelle were in.

"You didn't betray Tay," Zac stated as if he could read her thoughts. "And maybe Kate deserved what we did for how much of a bitch she can be at times."

Natalie frowned at the Kate bit because while she could be insufferable at times she didn't think Kate deserved what they had done. But she didn't argue that point with Zac. Figured she'd lose if she did anyway.

"If you say so," she said choosing a neutral point to stand on then. "You should probably go to bed though. You're going to be exhausted tomorrow and you aren't the one with a newborn."

Zac laughed but instead of saying anything right away he leaned down to kiss her on the lips and Natalie felt her eyes flutter shut as she kissed him back briefly. Knowing the best option would have been to push him away but she'd never done what was best.

When Zac pulled away from the kiss, Natalie just looked up at him feeling a bit breathless and once again unable to say anything.

"Goodnight Natalie," Zac spoke as he turned to leave the room and after he left Natalie couldn't help it as she laid back on the bed. Another smile on her face.

Maybe she'd have a good night after all and sweet dreams too.


End file.
